<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby fever by sakurachan811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241271">Baby fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811'>sakurachan811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Family (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always craved the physical touch and he knows part of it is because he'd hardly gotten any growing up. (Except pain, pain, pain pleasestopplease FATHER I'M SORRY)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Shvagenbagen/Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from my metal family ABO verse previously part of x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's always craved the physical touch and he knows part of it is because he'd hardly gotten any growing up. (Except pain, pain, pain pleasestopplease FATHER I'M SORRY)<br/>
She let's him work his fingers into her thick red mane, she whispered his name against his throat and rumbled in his ear before drawing back to nuzzle his neck again. She gets a dizzying lungful of Glam’s scent. He smells so good. He rubs his cheeks against hers, scents her neck in return and nips her jaw lightly.</p><p>“I’m gonna breed you as long as you need, knot you till I’m completely empty-“</p><p>She devoted her full attention to the slick swollen slit between his legs. She enjoys playing with his the pink flesh, coaxing more fluids to spill from him, soaking his blonde curls.</p><p>She thrust two thick fingers into his clenching hole while the heel of her other palm ground against his swollen prick. Her fingers curled inside him and did Something. His world exploded into raw sensation as his muscles convulsed in a series of orgasms. Every nerve in his body sang.</p><p>When she removes her fingers he cries out softly, clenches his teeth. His body gushes, he wants it, wants to be bred.<br/>
“Don’t do that Glam, I wanna hear you,<br/>
you're so wet, so wet for me.“ His body aches with need. His slick drips down his thighs.</p><p>"Ready?“ she whispers as she rubs her wet cockhead against his slick pussy. It parts the folds nice and easy, the smooth jutting shaft sliding between his drenched slit, renewing his arousal. It’s burning hot. He feels a cramp of heat in his insides, aching to be filled.<br/>
“Victoria“ he chokes desperately. “I need-I need you“</p><p>“Please“ he whimpers. She pants, presses harder, thrusts against his weeping hole. Her cock is so big. He doesn’t think it'll fit- his first time with anyone. Then there was pain, It aches, it burns, stretching his delicate flesh, ripping something inside as it forced past the virginal resistance and into his body. But then he's gushing, it lubes the way.</p><p>“Victoria!” His voice cracks as he loses control. She stops moving, her powerful thighs shake with strain, he can feel her hips trembling with the effort of keeping still. His cunt stretches around her length, the clenching ache from before was partially soothed.</p><p>“Shhhh, it's ok, I'm gonna take care of you-“<br/>
She grinds out. She hisses fighting the urge to retreat and slam back into him. He was so tight his cunt was like a velvet fist around her cock.</p><p>"You're so tight, You feel so good." Her voice was strained. She thrusts again. “Gonna breed you.” In response to her words his muscles clenched drawing another pleasured hiss, she felt him shift. The action allowed her to slide even deeper and bottom out.</p><p>"Don't Stop “ he chokes, clings, hangs on for dear life. Victoria’s thrusts pick up speed. He cries out with every one. She grunts again, low and animalistic. So deep, her cock carves into his body. She fucks like an animal, powerful, quick and feral. He can’t keep quiet anymore, he can barely breathe. Then he feels the beginnings of her knot, swelling out the base of her cock.<br/>
“Victoria “ He chokes out and her hips snap. “knot me-“</p><p>She pushes, thrusts in as deep as she can. She thrusts one more time, hard and deep, her knot catches.Then her cock starts to swell, tying them together. He tries to catch his breath as her cock grows, swells inside. So impossibly thick, he can feel it ready to burst against the entrance to his womb. And then it does.</p><p>He shudders, groans low in his throat. Her thick hot seed squirts into the depths of his womb. Her cock throbs and twitches, fills him. He can feel the pulse of his own cock, the flex of her heavy balls against his sopping cunt as he trembles, moans for her as she breeds him.</p><p>Her powerful form shakes. The thickness of her knot keeps it all in as nature intended. His orgasm hits him again, hard and unexpected. He bit his bottom lip bloody as his climax washed over him for what felt like an eternity.<br/>
He sobs, his seed splattering against his stomach, body lighting up with pleasure. She gently withdrew her fangs and lapped apologetically at the wound she'd made.</p><p>She croons his name softly as his body spasms again. His womb drinking in her seed. Her muscles trembled from the intensity of her release. His hot wet flesh massaged her shaft, practically milking her dry.</p><p>He feels heavy, almost drunk with it as she finishes off. He trembles around Victoria’s massive knot, beneath her heavy body. Victoria is built for breeding, powerful, fertile, comepletly dominating him.</p><p>“Oh god Victoria“ he whispers, shaking apart as his body comes down from it's high. His pussy clenches and his hips tremble, shifting around. Halfway through moving she tips his hips back, pins him in place. Her eyes are dark, her face and shoulders were flushed, her full chest heaves with heavy breaths.</p><p>He's hard again he thinks.<br/>
"What's this?” she growls almost teasing. "Where you not satisfied?" She purred.<br/>
"Do you want more?"<br/>
She takes his dripping cock in hand, strokes it. His body responds desperately, “ Ah Vict-"<br/>
He hissed and grabbed her wrist. If she continued playing with him he would not be able to stop his climax. He's trembling. (He wants to say that this part of him doesn't matter, that she didn't have to touch him there) there's no way he's big enough to satisfy her, why is she interested in this?)</p><p>She rocks her hips, she can't move much, tied as they were. She presses against a particular spot that caused him to climax. He lost track of how many times he came at this point.</p><p>"It hurts." he murmured weakly, She stops toying with him. Together they wait for her knot to shrink enough.</p><p>Carefully she shifted and lowered his body to the nest. She heard him wince slightly as her partially deflated knot worked out of his channel with a slight sucking noise. She could see the white fluids oozing from his hole, beading in the blonde wet curls, oozing out to smear on slightly blood stained sticky thighs. His chest shoulders were covered in red marks that would become bruises; marks inflicted by her fingers, teeth, and lips. Her point of pride was where his neck met his shoulder. The gold of his skin was rent by four puncture marks from her upper and lower canines.</p><p>She smiled and kissed him, an almost chaste gesture. "Good?" She chuckled softly and settled behind him, rolling him into her embrace. He held her close and tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms more fully around her. He grumbled soft, soothing noises as she continued to sniff and lick at his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>